


Два дня, две ночи

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Волк, пёс и женщина-кошка





	Два дня, две ночи

Чувствуя себя блондинкой из анекдотов, Петунья, стоя на крыльце, старательно махала большим белым – чтоб уж наверняка все увидели – полотенцем вслед машине Вернона. 

Нет, ну, правда. Это за какую же дуру он её держит, если думает, что Петунья поверила в байку о дрельной конференции? И где? Во Франции. В Париже. Три раза ха-ха. 

\- Удачи! – для верности проорала Петунья заднему бамперу мужниной «Тойты».

В доме через дорогу и наискосок шевельнулись занавески в окнах первого этажа. Петунья ухмыльнулась – Око Саурона не дремлет. Через пятнадцать минут, самое большее – тридцать, вся улица будет знать, что мистер Дурсль укатил через пролив с секретаршей. Читай – с любовницей. Бедненькая миссис Дурсль. Тьфу!

Петунья вернулась в дом, смачно лягнув входную дверь. Прошла на кухню и, скривившись, осмотрела вылизанные до стерильного блеска пенаты. Да, уж. Когда бубенчики благоверного – как оказалось благоневерного – звенят, дай, бог, пару раз в месяц, только и остаётся, что сублимировать. 

К чёрту!

Петунья отшвырнула ненавистный передник, дрыгнула ногами, раскидывая домашние туфли. 

Уже через пару минут божественный голос Фредди ласкал её слух, а вино из тщательно лелеемых запасов Вернона ублажало вкусовые рецепторы. Она, в конце концов, не рабыня какая-нибудь. Принеси, подай, иди… хммм…

К дьяволу всё! У неё каникулы, и Петунья проведёт их так, как ей нравится. А соседи пусть хоть наизнанку вывернутся, работая языками.

***

Полнолуние выпало на Хэллоуин. 

Луна в небе висела жёлтая, гнусная. Да ещё Снейп, заявившийся за пару часов да заката добавил яду своей недовольной физиономией – заставили, видите ли, бедненького варить Ремусу зелье. Ну, так все претензии к Альбусу. Это он свято верует, что Ликантропия – болезнь, и зверь с человеком не могут мирно сосуществовать в одной оболочке. Ха! Так что Антиликантропное отправилось в унитаз сразу, как только Снейп вышел за дверь. 

С наступлением ночи стало совсем хреново. Волк скулил, рвался и скрёбся. Ремус знал, чувствовал, что что-то случилось. Что-то страшное и непоправимое. Он без устали сновал и сновал по своей крошечной квартирке. Сворачивался огромным мохнатым клубком на вытертом коврике возле узкой койки, вскакивал и снова, и снова начинал метаться из угла в угол. 

Нестерпимо хотелось в лес. Мчаться, отталкиваясь лапами от упругой земли. Лететь, рассекая грудью холодный, влажный воздух. Хотелось домой, в стаю. Погонять молодняк, устроить свару, размять кости в схватке с альфой. 

Устав метаться, он сел напротив окна. Уставился на жёлтый бледный блин луны. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов. 

 

***

Проснулась Петунья от ощущения, что над ухом кто-то рявкнул. Сердце в груди колотилось так сильно, что трудно было дышать. 

Она села и откинула одеяло. Конечно, в спальне никого не было, а светящиеся в темноте цифры электронного будильника сообщили, что новые сутки начались сорок минут назад. От выпитого вина во рту неприятно сушило, и Петунья спустилась по скрипучей – сто раз просила Вернона вызвать мастера! – лестнице и прошлёпала босыми пятками на кухню. 

К льющемуся через незашторенные окна лунному свету добавился тот, что из холодильника. Петунья наклонилась, чтобы достать с нижней полки минералку, да так и замерла с оттопыренной задницей. Она вдруг отчётливо поняла, что на крыльце кто-то есть. И этот кто-то внушал ей просто первобытный ужас. Хотелось забиться в самый дальний угол дома, укрыться с головой одеялом и, крепко зажмурившись, просидеть так до самого утра.

Много лет спустя, размышляя над всем, что произошло, Петунья так и не смогла объяснить, что же заставило её поступить с точностью до наоборот – вытащить из кладовки дробовик Вернона, прокрасться в прихожую и выглянуть в дверной глазок. 

Поначалу ей показалось, что на Тисовую нагрянули то ли цыгане, то ли сумасшедшие циркачи, дающие представления по ночам, но потом она разглядела палочки в руках длиннобородого старика, одетого так вырвиглазно, что попугаи удавились бы от зависти, и пожилой суровой дамочки с высушенным от вечного недовольства лицом.

Старикан и тётка смотрели на что-то у себя под ногами и тихо переговаривались, а потом, кивнув друг другу, разошлись в разные стороны. Ну, как разошлись. Дед шагнул и словно растворился в воздухе, а вместо женщины по тротуару торопливо убегала полосатая кошка. 

Выждав для верности пару минут, Петунья осторожно приоткрыла дверь и высунула наружу сначала ружьё, а потом и нос. На улице было тихо и холодно так, что Петунья мгновенно покрылась мурашками размером с кулак. 

На крыльце стояла корзина, а в ворохе белоснежных простынок спал малыш.

Дьявол и вся его преисподняя!

***

 

Торопливо приняв душ и позавтракав яичницей и парой тостов, Ремус с грохотом скатился по лестнице со своего чердака, выскочил на улицу и немедленно расчихался. Всё ещё чувствительный после ночи нос с трудом переносил городскую вонь. Застёгивая на ходу куртку, Ремус бросился в ближайший безлюдный переулок и аппарировал – он шёл туда, куда его вёл Волк. 

Вихрь аппарации вышвырнул его на окраине Годриковой Лощины. Сердце зашлось в своём беге. Ремус мгновенно понял, что случилось, но надежда всё равно не оставляла. Может, было простое нападение. Может, Поттеры спаслись. Он бросился под сень какого-то вечнозелёного кустарника, росшего на обочине. Обернулся, скрытый густой листвой. Мгновенная вспышка боли, и на тротуар выбрался волк. Отряхнулся и повёл носом.

Городок жил своей обычной повседневной суетой.

Дорожные рабочие на огороженном яркой липкой лентой участке увлечённо взламывали асфальт, заглушая своим буром всё вокруг. Фургончик молочника сворачивал на светофоре направо. Две соседки неистово делились свежими сплетнями. Ремус замер в тени живой изгороди. Чуткие уши дрогнули, прислушиваясь к разговору:  
\- …газ. Бытовой… так бабахнуло… Родители… да, погибли… малютка… Один, бедняжка.

Обмусолив трагедию, дамочки принялись с упоением мыть кости соседям. Ремусу неинтересно было знать, зачем некий Эдвард бросил Беллу, и с какой целью мистер и миссис Смит разгромили свой дом до основания. Придав морде самое невинное выражение, на какое только был способен, он неспешно потрусил по тротуару. Вряд ли тётки способны отличить волка от собаки. Скорее сочтут дворнягой. И пусть лучше запомнят животное, чем неизвестного молодого парня. В конце концов, к Поттерам, до наложения Фиделиуса, они всегда приходили через камин, да и в таких городках все друг друга знают, так что нечего тут светить своей невыспавшейся физиономией. Расчёт оказался верен.

\- Ты смотри, - возмущению той, чью голову венчала целая поленница розовых бигуди, не было предела, - совсем Хейлы распоясались. Опять свою зверюгу с цепи спустили (1).  
\- И не говори, - поддакнула вторая, в кофточке с кошмарными розочками. – Если дядюшка в городском совете, многое позволено. 

Ремус искренне посочувствовал неизвестным Хейлам – наверняка сейчас всей семьёй с икотой борются. 

\- Слышала, что отчебучил их средненький? – Бигуди распирало от желания поделиться свежайшей сплетней.

Жуткие Розочки не подвела – волна нестерпимого жадного любопытства буквально затопила все вокруг.

\- Связался с парнем! – торжествующе выпалила бигудёшная.

Благополучно забытый Ремус торопливо бросился в нужную ему сторону, ускоряясь с каждым шагом. Последний квартал он нёсся так, что в ушах свистело. Его буквально вышвырнуло на пепелище. Отчаянно смердело смертью, болью и страхом.

 

1 – автора по-прежнему бомбит Стереком.

***

 

Гарри очаровал Петунью с первого взгляда. Она всегда относилась к чужим младенцам с равнодушной вежливостью – ей не хотелось умиляться над ними, сюсюкать и тискать до потери сознания. 

Но Гарри… Ладный крепенький малыш как будто приворожил её. 

На ночь Петунья устроила его в центре собственной кровати, для надёжности обложив со всех сторон подушками. Она почти всю ночь стерегла его покой, но Гарри спал совершенно спокойно, разметавшись среди одеяльных складок. Саму Петунью сморило лишь в жидких предрассветных сумерках. Проснулась она от громкого хруста. 

Гарри, нахмурив бровки, сосредоточенно мял пергамент, который Петунья так и не смогла вытащить у него из кулачка, когда устраивала для сна. 

Она осторожно, стараясь не напугать племянника, села. Громкий рёв был вполне ожидаем – всё-таки проснулся Гарри в чужом месте, рядом с незнакомой тёткой. Нет, конечно, Петунья и раньше виделась с племянником – частенько ездила к сестре в Годрикову Лощину, да и Поттеры регулярно гостили на Тисовой, но потом случилась вся эта катавасия с Тёмным Лордом. Нельзя было видеться и переписываться, так что Гарри вполне мог забыть Петунью. Но малыш удивил её – отшвырнув вусмерть измятый свиток, он шустро дополз до неё на четвереньках и сказал, ткнув пухлым пальчиком в плечо:  
\- Мяу!  
\- Киска, - согласилась Петунья.  
На её пижаме были нарисованы спящие кошки вперемежку с сердечками и звёздочками. 

Гарри обнял её за шею ручонками, прижался крепко-крепко. Петунья обняла его в ответ, поглаживая по гибкой, горячей со сна спинке. В груди вдруг стало неимоверно больно, а из глаз полились слезы. 

 

***

 

Прекрасно зная об аврорских сигналках, внутрь пепелища Ремус не заходил. Он отчаянно метался по самому краю, стараясь унюхать хоть что-то, но запахов было так много, и они были настолько интенсивными, что буквально валили с ног. Воняло горелым тряпьём и деревом. Чувствовался запах аврорской формы, пыльной и пропитанной потом. Веяло остаточным флёром заклятий. И где-то на самой периферии тоненько тянуло лимонами. 

Ремус сел у наружной стены возле полуразрушенного камина и совершенно по-кошачьи обвил лапы хвостом – ему всегда так легче думалось.

Итак.

Первое – ясно, что сюда заявился Его Грёбаное Темнейшество.  
Второе – Лили и Джеймс погибли. А Волдеморт?  
Третье – где Гарри?  
Четвёртое – почему Альбус не собирает «Орден»? Раньше, помнится, он при малейшем шорохе устраивал немедленные летучки с подробным разбором произошедшего. А ведь он был здесь уже после всего произошедшего.  
Пятое – где Сириус-чтоб его Кричер покусал-Блэк?

Справа раздались шаги.

***

Сестрой Лили была прекрасной, и матерью оказалась отменной. Гарри был чистенький и ухоженный. Сам пил из кружки и вполне сносно орудовал ложкой, а пара капель овсянки, украсивших полотенце, которое Петунья приспособила вместо слюнявчика, не в счёт.

Наевшись каши и напившись молока, Гарри, держа в одной руке ломтик яблока, а в другой дочиста облизанную ложку, смотрел, как на экране телевизора мышонок доводит до белого каления кота. Он сидел в стульчике для кормления, в котором когда-то сиживали ещё его мать и тётка, и хохотал, глядя на мультяшные ужимки, и разве что не подпрыгивал. 

Петунья же неторопливо допивала кофе и думала, как ей с наименьшим геморроем легализовать Гарри. В идеале усыновить, конечно. Официальная процедура не вариант. Вся эта канитель займёт несколько недель, а то и месяцев. И не факт, что Гарри не попадёт в систему. Малыш красивый, как картинка. Желающие его забрать мигом сыщутся. И не только с благими намерениями, вот только вчера в новостях было. Петунью передёрнуло от омерзения. Получается, если нельзя законно, значит надо…

Убедившись, что Гарри надёжно пристёгнут, Петунья метнулась в прихожую к телефонному аппарату.

***

Сириус походил на привидение. Очень потрёпанное, надо сказать, - бледный, всклокоченный, с бешеными глазами. Он стоял наискосок от Ремуса – на останках крыльца – и явно собирался сделать грандиозную глупость. 

\- Я убил их, Реми, - прошептал Сириус.

Этот шёпот для Ремуса прозвучал громче самого отчаянного вопля. Он не успел бы схватить Сириуса, если бы побежал в обход дома. Люпин миновал пепелище в пару мощных прыжков, трансформируясь в последнем и сшибая Блэка с ног. Они покатились по траве, когда за спиной взвыли сигнальные чары. Уже проваливаясь в воронку аппарации, Ремус успел заметить воинственно настроенных авроров с палочками наперевес.

 

***

 

Кейт пришла через полчаса после звонка Петуньи. Следом за ней, крепко прижимая к себе донельзя замурзанного плюшевого зайца, семенил её полуторагодовалый сынишка. 

\- Спасибо, что пришла, - Петунья впустила соседку.

Вслед за гостями в дом абсолютно бесшумно просочился здоровенный чёрный котяра. Холёный, лоснящийся. С совершенно гусарскими усами и кисточками на чутких ушах.

\- Кунжут! – ахнула Кейт и виновато взглянула на Петунью: - Извини, увязался за нами. Я его сейчас выставлю. 

Петунья безразлично махнула рукой – мол, ничего страшно, пусть будет - и помогла гостье раздеть сына.

\- Ты меня заинтриговала, - усмехнулась Кейт. – С кем это ты… - из кухни, волоча за собой кастрюлю и половник, приковылял Гарри, - хотела меня познакомить.  
\- Мяу? – Гарри вопросительно уставился на кошака.  
\- Мерлин всеблагой, это же!.. - поражённо выдохнула Кейт, глядя на детский лобик со шрамом-молнией. И тут же зажала себе рот обеими руками, уставившись на Петунью круглыми от ужаса глазами.

***

 

Аппарация швырнула их на широкий диван в гостиной, с которого они скатились на пол. Ремус чувствительно приложился локтем, но смог, наконец-то, прижать отчаянно сопротивляющегося Сириуса.

\- Я убил их! Убил! Убил! Убил! – выл Блэк, а потом вдруг как-то обмяк, словно из него воздух выкачали. 

Рядом из ниоткуда возник Кричер и с совершенно постной физиономией поинтересовался:  
\- Господа изволят вкушать второй завтрак?  
\- Спасибо, Кричер, чуть позже, - пропыхтел Ремус, поднимаясь с пола. Он терпеть не мог аппарацию, предпочитая передвигаться на своих двоих. Ну, или четырёх. Всё зависело от ситуации. 

Подхватив Блэка подмышки Люпин плюхнул того в кресло. 

\- Я убил их, - повторил Сириус, глядя на Ремуса совершенно пустыми глазами.  
\- Их убил Волдеморт, - жёстко отрезал Люпин. Его беспокоило это неестественное безразличие Блэка. Настоящий Блэк, узнав о смерти лучшего друга, должен был рычать, требовать немедленной поимки преступника. Крушить всё и вся. Это уж потом Ремус понял, что Сириус просто растерялся. В данный же момент требовалось как можно быстрее привести его в чувство. Люпин опустился на колени перед Сириусом и принялся стягивать с него вусмерть угвазданные кеды и грязнющие, насквозь мокрые носки. – Где ты так изгваздался?  
\- Я… шёл где-то… - Сириус запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, дёрнул: - Я предложил сделать Питера хранителем.  
\- Ты не мог знать, что он снюхается с Пожирателями. Послушай, - Ремус схватил Блэка за плечи и чувствительно встряхнул, - у нас будет ещё время, чтобы оплакать Лили и Джеймса. У нас будет время для мести. Возьми уже себя, наконец, в руки! Гарри! Мы должны найти его. Должны позаботиться о нём.

Ремус добился-таки своего – Сириус перестал изображать умирающего лебедя. Серые глаза вспыхнули.

 

***

 

Петунья поставила перед гостьей чашку свежезаваренного чая, придвинула блюдо с нарезанным яблочным пирогом и села напротив:  
\- Ты можешь нам помочь.

Она не спрашивала, она констатировала факт.

\- Почему ты так решила?  
\- Ваш кот.  
\- Кунжут? – Кейт сидела неестественно прямо, сложив руки на коленях. Петунье не было видно, но она понимала, что соседка уже давно вооружилась волшебной палочкой. И только банальное женское любопытство не даёт ей применить к Петунье заклятие позаковыристее. – Обычный кот, просто очень крупный.

 

Мисси Дурсль рассмеялась:   
\- Моя мать была заводчицей. Так что о кошках я знаю всё. Или почти всё. Ваш кот – книззл. Сестра рассказывала мне о них. А ещё она рассказывала, что в вашем мире идёт война с э-э…  
\- С Тем-кого-нельзя-называть, - прошептала Кейт.  
\- Почему нельзя? – изумилась Петунья, отколупывая ложечкой кусочек пирога.  
\- Он ужасный.  
\- Не ужаснее ПМС, я думаю, - хмыкнула миссис Дурсль. 

Женщины посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись. Напряжение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь. Кейт, наконец, взялась за свою чашку, положив палочку на стол. Петунья с любопытством взглянула на деревяшку, но не сделала ни единой попытки взять её в руки. Палочка для волшебника, вроде как, продолжение его самого. Кому понравится, что его хватают без спросу? 

\- «Ежедневный Пророк» сегодня как с ума сошёл. Уже три раза информационный листок выпускали. Поттеры погибли, их сын пропал, а… а Тот… В-Волдеморт, - решилась-таки произнести Кейт, - пал. Постоянно идут аресты его последователей. Говорят, что Поттеров предал их близкий друг Сириус Блэк.

Петунья нахмурилась. Вопросы зароились в голове, как хорошо растревоженные пчёлы. Покушение случилось сегодня ночью, а газетчики уже знают и о Блэке, и о шраме у Гарри. Кто-то слил информацию? Если да, значит, в доме сестры был ещё кто-то кроме основных действующих лиц. Кто? Покашливание Кейт выдернуло Петунью из размышлений. Естественно, мысли свои она оставила при себе.

 

***

 

Охранные чары взвыли, давая понять, что в особняк кто-то нагло ломится.

\- Кричер? – Вальпурга выплыла из своего будуара и вопросительно смотрела то на эльфа, то на сына, то на Ремуса. Последний отвесил приветственный поклон и дёрнул Блэка за шкирку, побуждая встать.   
\- Авроры, - проинформировал присутствующих домовик.  
\- По твою душу? – прищурилась в сторону Сириуса леди Блэк. Тот согласно кивнул. – Кричер! – скомандовала Вальпурга. – Задержи гостей настолько, насколько возможно, а вы, - она окинула Сириуса и Ремуса красноречивым взглядом, - марш в спальню и замаскируйтесь там.

Друзья рванули на второй этаж, а из прихожей уже раздавалось ворчание эльфа:  
\- Ходят и ходят. И ходят, и ходят. Все полы угваздали, - замок на входной двери щёлкнул, открываясь, - а у Кричера, между прочим, лапы не казённые за всеми мыть.

Судя по раздавшемуся топоту – в дом ввалилось стадо носорогов. Кто-то рявкнул:  
\- Эльф! Мы пришли за твоим хозяином!  
\- Лорд Блэк изволили почить в бозе два года назад, - только глухой не услышал бы в голосе Кричера благоговение густо замешанное на ехидстве.

На минуту воцарилась охреневшая тишина. Наконец, всё тот же самый – очевидно, главный, - взревел:   
\- Ты чё несёшь, пенёк ушастый?! Где Сириус Блэк?  
\- Господин наследник с партнёром изволят предаваться разнузданным сексуальным игрищам. В спальне, - счёл нужным добавить домовик.

Вальпурга только губы поджала. Кричер под настроение такие перлы выдавал – хоть записывай, а ей хохотать в голос в сложившейся ситуации было как-то неловко. 

\- Щас мы с ним тоже!.. – свирепо пообещал голос, и вся толпа с жутким грохотом ворвалась в гостиную. 

Вид мирно вышивающей леди Блэк слегка остудил горячие головы. Кто-то зашаркал, делая вид, что отряхивает грязь, кто-то забубнил заклятие от сглаза. Вальпурга мило улыбнулась – репутация – наше всё! Бубнёж усилился. Леди Блэк не торопясь отложила пяльцы и поднялась:  
\- Чем обязаны?  
\- Ты! Старая ведьма! – гаркнул отягощённый избыточной мышечной массой, но явно не обременённый интеллектом высоченный – точно из магглорожденных – аврор, стоящий впереди всех. В задних рядах кто-то обречённо простонал: «Идиот». – Где твой сынок пожирательский?!  
\- Кричер, - всё так же спокойно продолжала улыбаться Вальпурга, - будь добр, проводи господ авроров.

Когда шаги служак удалились достаточно, Вальпурга бросила горсть летучего пороха в камин:  
\- Мистер Дрейпер-Хойзерс? Требуются ваши услуги и незамедлительно!

 

***

 

Кейт отправила в рот последний кусочек пирога и зажмурилась от наслаждения. Начинка была сочной и нежной. В меру сладкой, с лёгкой кислинкой. То, что надо. Тесто воздушное, как будто пушистое. За пироги от Петуньи и душу продать не грех. 

\- Ещё кусочек?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я сейчас лопну, - Кейт отодвинула тарелку с пирогом подальше. Подумала и отодвинула ещё, вздохнула сыто: - Это что-то невероятное. Из нас двоих ты, Петунья, бОльшая волшебница. 

Петунья усмехнулась, а Кейт вмиг стала серьёзной, сложила руки на столе и чуть подалась вперёд:  
\- И всё-таки, почему ты доверилась мне? Вдруг я пособница Сама-Знаешь-Кого.  
\- Ну, - миссис Дурсль пожала плечами, - ты живёшь на Тисовой последние шесть лет. Ты знала наших с Лили родителей. Да и до рождения Гарри Лили и Джеймс бывали здесь в гостях. Не так часто, как мне хотелось бы, конечно. И если бы ты была последовательницей этого вашего Лорда, то рассказала бы ему обо всём давным-давно. К тому же, - Петунья облокотилась о стол, повторяя позу Кейт, - твой бывший – обыкновенный. Не волшебник. А Волдеморт и его последователи ратовали за абсолютную чистоту волшебной крови и уничтожение всех магглов. А ещё я видела однажды, как твой бывший выбрасывает обломки деревянной палочки. Видела, как он несколько раз ударил тебя. Слышала, как орал о гнусных извращенцах.   
\- В тот день Кевин узнал, что я волшебница и что жду ребёнка, - Кейт нервно мяла салфетку. – Требовал, чтобы я забыла обо всей этой бесовщине и вырезала из себя гнусное отродье дьявола, - Кейт с нежной улыбкой смотрела, как мальчишки, в меру своих возможностей, с заливистым хохотом носятся по гостиной, пытаясь поймать кота. – Вчера у Симуса был первый магический выброс – покрасил Кунжута в зелёный цвет. Натуральный усатый гоблин.

Они расхохотались, привлекая внимание детей.

\- Ма! Ма! Ма! – Симус бросился к матери.

Кейт подхватила его на руки, закружила по кухне. Мальчишка счастливо визжал, запрокидывая голову. Гарри, молча улыбаясь, забрался к Петунье на колени и прижался, совсем как утром. Уткнулся мордашкой в шею. Засопел, щекоча дыханием. Петунья обхватила его обеими руками, прижала крепко-крепко, целуя в пушистую макушку. 

\- Я помогу тебе, - Кейт улыбалась, глядя на них. Симус, сидя у неё на руках, сосредоточенно тыкал пальчиком в её серьгу. – В тот раз с Кевином ты единственная помогла мне, а ведь я стучала в двери тех, кого считала своими друзьями, но они только прибавляли звук в телевизорах. Так что – да. Я помогу. Только как?

Уголки губ Петуньи дрогнули:  
\- Ты как-то упоминала о брате.

Кейт захохотала. Успокоившись, она утёрла выступившие слёзы и села, устраивая сына поудобнее:  
\- Ох, Петунья! Разведка по тебе плачет. Могу я позвонить?

Петунья кивнула.

 

***

Кричер неторопливо шествовал по длиннющему, точно переваренная спагеттина, коридору второго этажа. Его важности позавидовал бы и дворецкий из Букингемского дворца. Авроры уныло тащились следом. Самого ретивого и горластого заткнули Силенцио, на пальцах объяснив, что с Блэками лучше не нарываться, а то так проклянут, что и в Отделе Тайн не разберутся.

\- Слева вы можете лицезреть портрет его светлости Прометеуса Огастеса Блэка, - гундосил домовик. – Прославился тем, что за пятнадцать лет отравил пятнадцать жён. А потом…  
\- Посадили? – деловито поинтересовался один из служак, в бешеном темпе записывая всё сказанное Кричером.  
\- Нет. Шестнадцатая отравила его сразу после консумации брака. 

Толстопузый волшебник на картине погрозил кому-то невидимому кулаком, трубно высморкался и, ничком бросившись на жалобно скрипнувшую козетку, зарыдал. 

\- А вот здесь, - повёл лапкой эльф, - не изволите ли полюбоваться, драгоценнейшая ваза, привезённая в пятнадцатом веке Торнтоном Арктурусом Блэком, тогдашним главой Рода, из Китая в дар достойнейшей девице на сговор. 

Кое-кто хрюкнул. Ваза… Ну, да. Смахивала на ночную. Даже ручечка сбоку имелась. Для удобства выноса, так сказать. Кричер гневно зыркнул на нечестивца и засеменил дальше. 

\- А вот здесь, не соблаговолите ли, - домовик остановился возле высокой стеклянной витрины с манекеном внутри, - расположен свадебный наряд той достойнейшей девы, к коей имел честь свататься его милость Торнтон. 

Кожаные ремешки, серебряные цепочки, заклёпки и хлыст прямо-таки в голос вопили о характере семейного уклада Торнтона и его хм… достойнейшей. 

\- Ну, всё! – завопил здоровяк, скинувший, наконец, с себя Силенцио. – Щаз мы в этом музее главный экспонат найдём! За мной, братва! 

Он пинком отшвырнул Кричера и ломанулся вперёд, своротя по пути витрину со свадебным нарядом. Кричер при виде такого святотатства взревел раненым изюбрем, а в задних рядах опять обречённо простонали: «Во дурааак». 

Двери в покои наследника открылись с полпинка. Авроры, настроившиеся на выламывание оных, с грохотом ввалились внутрь. Голый Ремус Люпин, вынужденный оторваться от вылизывания такого же голого Сириуса Блэка, рявкнул на вошедших совершенно по-звериному. Вздёрнул верхнюю губу, оскаливаясь. Клыки оказались длиннее и острее, чем положено людям, а карие глаза полыхнули янтарём. 

Томно раскинувшийся на вусмерть смятых простынях Сириус приподнялся на локтях:  
\- Какого?!  
\- А я предупреждал! – неизвестно кому сообщил протиснувшийся вперёд Кричер.   
\- Ты арестован, Блэк! – гаркнул здоровый. 

Не потрудившись прикрыться – кто-то смущённо заалел, кто-то мечтательно вздохнул – Сириус буквально, точно хищник, стёк с постели и протянул левую руку:  
\- Разрешение на арест?  
\- У него нет метки, - заметил кто-то из авроров.  
\- Да насрать! – здоровяк попытался схватить Блэка, но Люпин оказался быстрее – заломил аврору руку, заставляя рухнуть на пол, завывая от боли. Ещё и коленом сверху придавил. Да так, что у того рёбра захрустели. Черты лица Ремуса плыли и дёргались – волк рвался наружу. Он жаждал устроить тут кровавую баню, и Люпин с трудом сдерживал зверя – вряд ли Кричеру понравится снимать кишки с люстры. 

\- Значит, разрешения нет, - резюмировал Сириус. Ноздри точёного носа дрогнули.   
\- Всё равно… урою, - просипел никак не желающий угомониться прижатый. – С-сука. Тебя и блядь твою.

И без того не слишком румяный Сириус побледнел ещё больше. Красивое лицо исказилось. В комнате ощутимо похолодало. Ни единый солнечный луч не пробивался сквозь плотно задёрнутые бархатные портьеры. Мрак, царивший в комнате, едва-едва разгоняла пара оплывших свечей, стоящих на каминной полке. В углах спальни заколыхалась непроглядная тьма, что-то зашебуршало, заскреблось, зашептало. Кому-то некстати вспомнилось, что ещё каких-то пару поколений назад Блэки через одного баловались некромантией. И отнюдь не с научным интересом. 

\- Хозя-я-ааин, - благоговейно пискнул Кричер, бухаясь на колени и резво прикладываясь лбом об пол.  
\- Вон!!!

И бравых служак вынесло не то что из спальни, а даже и из дому. Особняк основательно вздрогнул всем своим телом – от маковки самой высокой башенки до Камня Основания. 

В гостиной довольно усмехнулась Вальпурга – сын, кажется, наконец, вспомнил, что он Блэк. Она невозмутимо стряхнула с подола домашнего платья осыпавшуюся штукатурку, с удобством устроилась в любимом кресле и жестом предложила прибывшему адвокату занять диван:  
\- Мистер Дрейпер–Хойзерс, у меня, моего сына и его партнёра имеется ряд претензий к нашему доблестному Аврорату.

Семейный адвокат Блэков был стопроцентным человеком, но кровожадности его улыбки позавидовали бы все гоблины мира.

 

***

 

Брат Кейт, настропалённый по самое немогу, примчался на Тисовую через час после телефонного разговора. Всё это время Петунья и Кейт посвятили сплетням, а мальчишки – рассыпанию крупы и мелких макарон по всем углам гостиной, коридора и кухни. 

Ворвавшийся в дом высоченный мужик прервал идиллию. Не обращая внимания на вытаращившую от неожиданности и испуга глаза Петунью и завопивших от страха мальчишек, он широко шагнул к Кейт и схватил её за плечи:  
\- Что?! Опять этот козёл? Ну, в этот раз я его точно урою! Где он?!  
\- Уолл! – рявкнула Кейт. Мальчишки добавили в рёв децибел. И не только. По комнате поплыл характерный сладковатый душок. – Заткнись! Ты напугал мальчиков. 

Всё время, пока женщины занимались выяснением, кто же из мальчишек так здорово отличился, а потом мытьём и переодеванием виновника, Уолл старательно чистил ковёр. В определённый момент Петунья подумала, что ещё ни разу не проводила время так занимательно: у неё есть сын; кажется, появилась первая после сестры подруга; а уличный бандит пылесосит гостиную. О роде деятельности брата Кейт намекнула очень аккуратно, на что Петунья ответила, что ей, в общем-то, безразлично. 

Наконец, попы были отмыты, чистые памперсы, за которыми Кейт сбегала домой, одеты, а пылесос спрятан в чулан под лестницей. 

\- Итак? – скрестив руки на мощной груди, Уолл переводил взгляд с сестры на Петунью и обратно. 

Петунья рассматривала его с опаской – высокий, здоровый. Казалось, что кожаная куртка вот-вот лопнет под напором его плеч. А ещё она заметила пистолет у него подмышкой. Кейт, видя её страх, хмыкнула:  
\- Не бойся. Братец только с виду такой тролль, а на деле ласковее Кунжута.   
\- На прошлой неделе этот поганец нассал мне в ботинки, - проворчал Уолл, помогая Симусу, признавшему родича, забраться к себе на коленки. Гарри потянулся следом за другом. Пацаны повисли на здоровяке, как мартышки на баобабе.  
\- Носки надо вовремя менять, - парировала Кейт. Кунжут, сидевший на спинке дивана, согласно муркнул  
\- Хвост накручу, - пообещал коту Уолл и с изучающим прищуром уставился на Петунью. 

Та, в свою очередь, совладав со страхом, ответила ему тем же выражением лица. Она в полной мере оценила его стать и мощь, и диковатую, очень брутальную сексуальность. Брат Кейт был красив настоящей зрелой мужской красотой. Резкие, несколько грубоватые черты лица, точно высеченные из камня. Буйная грива огненно-рыжих волос и недлинная, но густая и ухоженная борода, которую сейчас увлечённо дёргали Гарри и Симус. В распахнутом вороте рубашки виднелась могучая, густо татуированная грудь. Татуировки стелились и по шее, исчезая под волосами. Петунья была уверена, что побрейся этот тип налысо, весь его череп окажется покрыт рисунками. Она видела на шее несколько рун. Петунья в своё время серьёзно увлекалась рунологией, да и Лили давала читать свои учебники, так что фразу «смерть милосердную, дарящий» она прочитала без проблем. 

\- Так это ты помогла совладать Кейт с её упырём-бывшим? – пророкотал Уолл, так же в свою очередь рассматривая Петунью с ног до головы. В тёмно-голубых глазах сверкнул огонёк одобрения, что, конечно же, не могло не льстить. – Я так и не смог тогда свернуть этому курёнку шею, - с сожалением добавил он.  
\- Конечно, - ехидно пропела Кейт, - как обычно отбывал за мордобой в пабе. 

Уолл густо покраснел, но, тем не менее, прорычал:  
\- Чтоб ты понимала, женщина! Наши выиграли честно.  
\- Футбол, - с отвращением произнесла Кейт.   
\- Сестра сказала, тебе нужна помощь.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы Гарри официально стал моим сыном, но в органы я обращаться не хочу. И, - Петунья нервно покусала губы, - бумаги должны быть такими, чтобы без проблем пересечь границу.

Уолл понятливо кивнул и подбросил счастливо завизжавшего Гарри. Поймал, усаживая на колени. Провёл пальцем по шраму:  
\- Ладный малец. Будут тебе бумаги.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Обычно три штуки. Тебе – две с полтиной.  
\- Уолл!  
\- Не сестра, а ведьма! Две триста. 

Петунья облегчённо выдохнула. Она ожидала более высокой цены. За все годы замужества миссис Дурсль умудрилась скопить ровно пять тысяч, что было просто невероятно, если учесть патологическую жадность Вернона и его тотальный контроль за всеми финансами. Трастовым же фондом она сможет распоряжаться лишь по достижении тридцати лет. Неизвестно, что за тараканы бродили в головах родителей, но факт оставался фактом – тех трёх миллионов не видать ей ещё восемь лет, а деньги нужны прямо сейчас. И немалые. В Англии Петунья оставаться не собиралась.

 

***

 

\- У вас есть пара часов форы, пока мистер Дрейпер-Хойзерс предъявляет Аврорату претензии на неправомочные действия некоторых их сотрудников. Советую покинуть Англию. Со мной всё будет в порядке, - добавила Вальпурга вскинувшемуся сыну. – Я же Блэк, а Блэков голыми руками не возьмёшь. В крайнем случае законсервирую дом и уеду в наше поместье в Мексике. 

Сириус широко шагнул к матери и обнял крепко-крепко:  
\- Прости, мам. Я был таким идиотом.  
\- Ты сын своего отца, дорогой, а он был тем ещё упрямцем, - она погладила его по волосам, всмотрелась в глаза, - будь осторожен, сын. Найдите мальчика Поттеров и скройтесь. Не все Пожиратели пойманы и неизвестно, что будет дальше. Спрячьтесь так, чтобы даже я не знала где вы, - Вальпурга перевела взгляд на Люпина: - Береги их, Волк.

Ремус отвесил ей почтительный поклон, а Вальпурга легонько оттолкнула от себя сына:  
\- Идите. И береги вас Магия, мальчики.

Она начертала в воздухе охранную руну, и Сириус с Ремусом исчезли в водовороте аппарации. 

Вальпурга промокнула непрошенные слёзы, взглянула в зеркало, поправляя и без того безупречную причёску, и повелительно позвала:  
\- Кричер!  
\- Хозяйка, - домовик явился мгновенно, в поклоне едва ли не протыкая носом пол.   
\- Будь готов к тому, что нам, возможно, понадобится в любой момент покинуть дом.   
\- Слушаюсь, моя госпожа, - снова поклонился эльф и, перед тем, как исчезнуть, добавил: - У господина наследника сильный зверь.  
\- Ещё секунда промедления, - Вальпурга остановилась в дверях гостиной, - и ты получишь плетей по своей тощей заднице.  
\- Хозяйка, - восторженно заблажил Кричер.   
\- Подашь мне чай в кабинет. 

Через полчаса из Лондона в сторону Уилтшира вылетела неприметная сипуха. К её лапке было привязано крошечное письмо безо всяких опознавательных знаков. Даже сургучная печать была просто круглой и гладкой. Послание содержало одно-единственное слово, написанное красными чернилами: «Уезжайте». Может, уже было поздно, но Вальпурга не могла не сделать этого. Для Блэков семья – не просто слово. Отпуская птицу, леди Блэк погладила её по пёрышкам и прошептала:  
\- Когда доставишь письмо, можешь пожить в лесу пару дней. Потом лети к Сириусу. 

***

 

Его гнало вперёд неясное чувство тревоги. Волк внутри метался, требуя найти логово понадёжнее, забиться туда с парой и щенком и носа наружу не высовывать. Зверю своему Ремус доверять привык, а Сириус привык доверять Люпину. 

\- Думаешь, сюда кто-нибудь сунется?  
\- Не думаю – уверен. О нас с тобой только ленивый не знает. И кого надо за это поблагодарить? – язвительность Ремуса можно было на хлеб намазывать. 

Сириус надулся, упрямо выпячивая подбородок. Было дело. А чего они, понимаешь, все на Ремуса пялятся? Вот он и позаботился о том, чтобы каждый в стране знал, что этот Волк принадлежит ему и только ему, а покусившихся на святое ждут фирменные блэковские проклятия. Даже пару раз проконсультировался с Нарциссой. Кузина была большой выдумщицей по части сглазов, а уж пакостями исподтишка владела просто виртуозно. Натренирушься тут, если твой жених самый красивый – ну, тут Сириус поспорил бы – парень в Британии и липнут к нему все, кому не лень, английской речи не понимая. 

Из приятных воспоминаний о совместных шалостях его бесцеремонно выдернул Люпин, пребольно ткнув локтем в бок:  
\- Заканчивай пикси ртом ловить.

Ремусу не нравился переулок, где они остановились, чтобы разведать обстановку. От мусорных баков несло так, что беспрестанно хотелось чихать, а миазмы, источаемые бомжом, притулившимся у стеночки на картонке, перебивали даже помоечный смрад. Хотелось побыстрее свалить отсюда, скинуть пропитавшуюся невыносимым запахом одежду и принять горячую ванну. Но Ремус опасался, что авроры могут нагрянуть в его квартиру в любой момент. Если уж им не удалось арестовать Сириуса в его особняке. Блэк – псина брехливая – чуть ли не объявление в «Пророке» дал, извещая общественность, что они друг другу не просто койки греют. Пасть бы ему заткнуть. Волк предвкушающее рыкнул и облизнулся как-то уж на редкость похабно. Ремус щёлкнул зверя по носу, заставляя угомониться, и взглянул на Блэка:  
\- Ну?

Сириус зыркнул в ответ, но послушно обернулся и позволил одеть на себя трансфигурированные из камушков намордник, ошейник и поводок, взглядом обещая Ремусу, что от двух последних тот точно не отделается. Люпин вдруг завёлся не на шутку, что было совсем некстати. Вздохнув пару раз поглубже, от чего Волк зафыркал и заскрёб нос лапами, он наложил на обоих лёгкие отвлекающие. 

Через минуту из переулка вышел мужчина выгуливающий своего пса, незаметный настолько, что на него никто даже не смотрел.

Бомж на их уход отреагировал громогласным храпом.

***

Уолл сразу предупредил, что хоть он и волшебник, но на изготовление действительно качественных подделок всё равно потребуется время. Петунья согласно кивнула и с головой ушла в покупочный угар, сметая с магазинных полок всё подряд. Кроссовочки, сандалики, сапожки, рубашечки, джинсики, тёплый комбинезон, трусики и маечки. Были куплены крепкая прогулочная коляска и горшок, который Гарри, вернувшись домой, немедленно надел на голову и битый час носился так по первому этажу. Детские вкусняшки и разные полезности заняли в холодильнике целую полку. Кейт только похохатывала, глядя на эту вакханалию, да периодически останавливала Петунью, напоминая, что дети растут неимоверно быстро и не стоит брать третью пару ботиночек. 

А вообще Гарри оказался золотым ребёнком. Он с аппетитом ел всё, что ему накладывали в тарелку, сам просился на горшок, безропотно отправился спать после обеда. 

Петунья, изначально настроившая себя на то, что сложностей не избежать, позволила себе чуть-чуть расслабиться. 

Вечером, купая Гарри перед сном, Петунья вдруг сообразила, что за целый день даже ни разу не вспомнила о муже и его «конгрессе». 

***

Прекрасно зная, что поисковые зелья отлично работают не только с человеческими волосами, но и шерстью оборотней, беглецы буквально до зеркального блеска вылизали чердачок Люпина. Некоторые вещи, например, прикроватный коврик, были уничтожены точечным Инсендио. Как ни прохаживайся по ним Чистящими, всё равно какая-нибудь шерстинка да застрянет. Они ушли, лишь убедившись, что стерильностью квартира напоминает операционный блок в Мунго. 

Аппарировали кабинки для примерки в соседнем секс-шопе, куда проникли под Дезилюминационным. Вывалились из туннеля перемещения с совершенно круглыми глазами, хором гаркнули:  
\- Надо будет вернуться!  
И прыгнули ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Сделали пару пересадок на маггловском метро, проехались на автобусе, и снова на метро. Всё-таки фирменная блэковская паранойя славно сочеталась с железобетонным инстинктом самосохранения ремусова Волка. Об одержимости Крауча-старшего буквой закона анекдоты ходили. Причём, не самые весёлые. Попадись Ремус и Сириус аврорам, их бы тут же отправили на свидание с дементорами, а разбираться уж потом стали бы. Если бы вообще стали. 

Основательно подкормив манию преследования, Люпин и Блэк сняли комнату над занюханным баром в районе Лондона, куда даже днём маггловские полицейские старались не заглядывать. Посетители заведения перманентно пребывали в том состоянии, когда не то что посторонних, а и себя не помнишь. Владельца же бара – угрюмого сорокалетнего мужика с тяжёлым взглядом из-под кустистых бровей – волновала исключительно выручка и её сохранность.

Надолго оставаться здесь заговорщики не собирались. Поэтому нераспакованные сумки были запихнуты за диван, а за крошечным, уляпанным неаппетитными пятнами неизвестного происхождения столом был устроен мозговой штурм.

\- Ты уверен, что Гарри у Петуньи?  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Ремус. – Альбус мог отправить его куда угодно. Просто этот вариант напрашивается сам собой. Проверим, а уж потом будем действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Блэк кивнул:  
\- Аппарируем отсюда?  
\- Чем меньше будем мелькать внизу – тем лучше. Очень уж у кабатчика рожа мерзотная. 

***

Они провели на Тисовой полдня, шныряя по кустам и разведывая обстановку. Оба облегчённо выдохнули, когда в четыре пополудни Петунья вышла из дома, ведя за руку мальчика в добротном комбинезоне, сапожках и ярко-синей шапочке с гигантским помпоном. Сестра Лили с племянником прогулочным шагом направились к совершенно пустой детской площадке, где к ним присоединилась ещё одна мамаша с пацаном того же возраста, что и Гарри. Следом за незнакомкой бежал здоровенный холёный книззл. 

Волк и Пёс переглянулись – волшебница на Тисовой?

***

Петунья подогревала Гарри на ночь молоко, когда услышала, как в двери, ведущей на задний двор, тихонько щёлкает замок, и поворачивается ручка. 

Любимая скалка оказалась в её руках в мгновение ока. Петунья замерла в тени холодильника, а в следующую секунду с силой опустила деревяшку на затылок вошедшего. Тело с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол, а кухню и коридор залил яркий электрический свет. Петунья развернулась в прыжке, чисто инстинктивно выставляя перед собой чёртову скалку. Возле настежь распахнутой в ночь двери стоял Ремус Люпин.

\- Ты… - прохрипела Петунья. От волнения голос отказывался подчиняться.

Мягко улыбаясь, Ремус аккуратно отнял у неё главное оружие каждой домохозяйки:  
\- Прошу прощения за столь поздний визит. Вообще я предупреждал Сириуса, что в гости нужно приходить несколько иным способом.

Нокаутированный Блэк шевельнулся и застонал.

***

 

Голова гудела, как хогвартский колокол.

Нет, Сириус всегда знал, что сестрица у Лили чокнутая, но чтобы до такой степени. Чем она его, а?

Блэк с трудом разлепил веки. В поле зрения тут же появилась физиономия Люпина с невероятно злорадным выражением:  
\- Сколько пальцев?  
\- Один, - прохрипел Сириус, крутя в ответ точно такую же фигуру.   
\- Сесть сможешь? 

Выкобениваться Сириус не стал. Ухватился за предложенную руку и с трудом, но всё-таки принял вертикальное положение, обнаружив, что сидит на диване в гостиной. Рядом с Ремусом стояла Петунья в весёленькой розовой пижамке с рюшками. Шортики позволяли любоваться стройными бёдрами и длинными, красивой формы, ногами, а маечка с вырезом – ничего себе такой грудью. 

\- Может, скорую? – и Петунья прихлопнула по левой ладони прихваченной на всякий случай скалкой.

Сириус мысленно застонал. Мерлин! Только бы никто не узнал, что наследника Блэков вырубили так позорно. И кто? Маггловская домохозяйка! И чем?! Скалкой! 

-Не надо… скорую, - выдавил Блэк. Мысль о том, что его будут осматривать маггловские коновалы, приводила в ужас. Говорят – эти извращенцы иголки в задницу тычут. Дескать – лечение. 

\- Таблеточку? – снова предложила Петунья. Раскаянья в её голосе было ни на грош. 

Ответить Сириус не успел. Со второго этажа раздался сердитый рёв. Забытый Гарри напомнил о себе. Охнув, Петунья резвой козочкой метнулась вон. Только попа мелькнула. Пару мгновений спустя рёв утих, ещё через несколько минут Петунья вернулась с Гарри на руках. При виде Сириуса и Ремуса слёзы малыша мгновенно высохли, а личико озарилось широкой улыбкой.

\- Вуни! Вуни! Вуни! – он буквально бросился к Ремусу в объятия. Обнял крепко-крепко, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи. 

Кряхтя, Сириус поднялся с дивана. Шагнул к возлюбленному, обнимая его и крестника. А у Петуньи вдруг снова вскипели слёзы в уголках глаз. Не только Гарри осиротел прошлой ночью. Они все потеряли семью. 

 

***

На другое утро Петунья проснулась в собственной постели. Накануне она даже не заметила, как заснула в тёплых крепких объятиях Люпина. Горе, сдерживаемое с того момента, как она узнала о смерти сестры, обрушилось водопадом. Она рыдала, и ни Блэк, ни Люпин не пытались утешить, понимая, что Петунье надо выплакаться. А потом кто-то из них принёс её в спальню и даже одеяло подоткнул. 

Гарри! Её подкинуло с постели точно пружиной. Где Гарри? Но тут она услышала заливистый детский смех, и тревога, вспыхнувшая было, улеглась. 

Петунья скоренько привела себя в порядок и, надев, что первое под руку попалось, спустилась вниз.

Картина, открывшаяся ей, заставила улыбнуться. Перемазанный йогуртом Гарри заливисто хохотал, глядя, как Блэк ловко жонглирует яблоками. В воздухе витал умопомрачительный аромат кофе и свежевыпеченных блинчиков. Ремус как раз выливал на сковороду остатки теста.

\- Извини, - виновато взглянул он на хозяйку, - мы тут немного похозяйничали.

Петунья рукой махнула:  
\- Ничего. Вернон на кухню заходил только, чтобы в холодильнике ревизию навести.

Она сноровисто накрыла на стол, подогрела кашу для племянника и, когда все устроились, по очереди посмотрела на незваных гостей:  
\- Итак?

Люпин и Блэк переглянулись.  
Ремус откашлялся:  
\- Ну… мы собственно за Гарри.  
\- Спасибо, я догадалась, - съязвила Петунья и покосилась на малыша. Гарри, сосредоточенно пыхтя, раскладывал овсянку кучками на своём столике. – Вы же понимаете, что я вам его не отдам. Если что, вчерашняя скалка комариным укусом покажется.   
\- И в мыслях не было, - возмутился было Сириус, но смутился под скептичным прищуром Петуньи. – Ладно – было. Мы собирались забрать Гарри и уехать из страны. Здесь оставаться опасно. Ловят всех, кто хоть как-то причастен. Даже если соседка насплетничала. Меня считают тем, кто выдал Поттеров Волдеморту, хотя это не так. Хранителем был Питер.  
\- Этот ваш хомяк?  
\- Крыса, вообще-то, - уточнил Ремус. – Крауч не угомонится, пока всех не переловит. Европа слишком мала, чтобы спрятаться. Здесь все друг друга знают, а в Штатах можно затеряться без проблем. Там маги не живут так скученно, как здесь.   
\- А этот ваш, - Петунья прищёлкнула пальцами, - директор. Он же вроде самый умный и могущественный. Лили всегда была от него в восторге. Да и Джеймс не уставал дифирамбы петь – директор – то, директор – сё.

Люпин и Блэк снова переглянулись, и Сириус решительно отодвинул тарелку с недоеденным блинчиком:  
\- С некоторых пор мы ему не доверяем. Это Альбус непонятно откуда выкопал какое-то мутное пророчество. Наотрез отказался нам его рассказать – вроде как ну очень опасно. Просто заявился однажды и сказал, что Лили и Джеймсу нужно спрятаться. Волдеморт тогда совсем распоясался. Я предлагал наше поместье в Мексике. Защита там круче, чем в Гиннготсе, но Альбус уговорил на Годрикову Лощину. Дескать, Пожиратели не догадаются искать у себя под носом. Голову так заморочил, что я не заметил, как Хвоста в Хранители предложил.   
\- Тогда почему эти ваши Авроры думают, что Хранитель ты?  
\- А вот это я бы и сам хотел знать. К тому же Дамблдор слишком любит дёргать за ниточки, а у нас с Ремусом на это стойкая аллергия.

Петунья поболтала ложечкой в остывшем кофе, решительно допила и сморщилась от попавшей в рот гущи:  
\- Хорошо. Давайте подробнее о Штатах.   
\- Ну, - кашлянул Люпин, - мы подумали, что Америка - наилучший вариант. Смотри сама. Язык учить не надо. Затеряться проще простого – места там навалом. К тому же, уж не знаю из-за чего, но недавно Штаты с большим скандалом выслали всю английскую дипмиссию и в одностороннем порядке разорвали договор об экстрадиции. А это, согласись, весомый аргумет. Плюс – Мексика рядом. А там, как ты уже знаешь, поместье Сириуса. Защищённое. Порт-ключом добраться – раз плюнуть. Ну, как? Ты с нами?

 

Петунья так долго рассматривала кофейную жижу в своей чашке, что друзья забеспокоились. Даже Гарри, взволнованный тишиной, перестал размазывать кашу и уже приготовился зареветь, когда Петунья улыбнулась:  
\- Я с вами.

Сириус просиял и протянул руку к Гарри:  
\- Мужик, дай пять.

Малыш, обрадованный вниманием, от всей щедрой детской души наложил крёстному полную ладонь овсянки. Ремус заржал, а Петунья, убирая со стола, поинтересовалась:  
\- Вот только чем вы там заниматься собираетесь? Трахаться с утра до вечера?  
\- И это тоже, - кивнул Блэк, смывая кашу, - а в промежутках будем ходить на охоту. Не переживай – олени и зайцы могут спать спокойно. А вот злобные духи, вендиго и прочая гнусь – это по нашей части. Ух! И повеселимся же мы!  
\- Боже, храни Америку, - пробормотала Петунья, принимаясь за мытьё посуды.

 

***

 

После ужина Петунья только-только закончила отмывать мордашку Гарри от картофельного пюре, когда в дверь позвонили. На крыльце обнаружились Уолл и Кейт с Симусом. И опять Кунжут первым прошмыгнул в дом. Блэк и Люпин, едва услышав трель звонка, затаились.

\- Документы, - пробасил Уолл, но стоило ему шагнуть в гостиную, как на него точно из воздуха обрушился здоровенный чёрный пёс и буквально пригвоздил к полу, оглушительно рыча. Кейт взвизгнула от страха и прижала к себе Симуса, отворачиваясь.  
\- Макнейр! – рявкнул Люпин. И книззл, услышав волчьи нотки в голосе Ремуса, зашипел вздыбливая шерсть на загривке. Прижал уши, хлеща себя хвостом, а в следующее мгновение с пронзительным воплем бросился на оборотня. Невероятно, но Люпин успел поймать кошака. Перехватил за загривок и чувствительно встряхнул. Кот не угомонился, продолжая вопить и когтить воздух. Всем своим существом он пытался защитить хозяйку и её сына. 

\- Блэки! Блэки! Блэки! – Гарри восторженно хохотал и бил в ладоши, прыгая по дивану. 

Петунья в мгновение ока метнулась на кухню, вытащила из холодильника кувшин с апельсиновым соком и, ничтоже сумняшеся, выплеснула содержимое на собачью морду. Остро запахло цитрусами. Пёс затряс башкой и расчихался, давая Уоллу возможность встать.

\- Всем тихо, - с максимальным спокойствием произнесла Петунья и отодвинула в сторону Люпина. В эту минуту её не пугали ни его отросшие клыки, ни частично трансформировавшееся в звериную морду лицо. Единственное, о чём она сейчас могла думать – как бы не поранить детей. 

\- Макнейр, - рыкнул обернувшийся Сириус. С его волос всё ещё капал сок, а кончик палочки уверенно смотрел прямо в центр лба рыжего здоровяка. Справившийся с собой Ремус вышел в прихожую, где затолкал сопротивляющегося кота в чулан под лестницей. Запертый книззл продолжил душераздирающе завывать и бросаться на стены. 

\- Блэк, - спокойно ответил Уолл, поднимая руки. – Если бы я хотел навредить Гарри Поттеру, то сделал бы это ещё вчера.

Блэк вопросительно нахмурился в сторону Петуньи.

\- Я заказала ему документы для Гарри, - пояснила та. – Уолл – брат Кейт.

Кейт, всё ещё вздрагивающая от испуга, кивнула. А Петунья рассказала о знакомстве с братом и сестрой.

\- Мы… сводные, - сказала Кейт, присаживаясь на краешек дивана. – По отцу. Моя мать была любовницей Уолдена Макнейра - старшего. Совсем недолго. Я родилась, когда Уоллу было пятнадцать. И в школу пошла с маминой фамилией Смит. А когда вышла замуж стала Финниган. О том, что мы брат и сестра вообще никто никогда не знал и не знает до сих пор. Даже Уолден не подозревал о моём существовании до самой своей смерти. Мы и с Уоллом познакомились совершенно случайно.  
\- Щаз заплачу, - съязвил Сириус. – Только ты, Макнейр, как был Пожирателем, так им и остался.  
\- Не я. Отец, - не обращая внимания не палочку Блэка, Уолл поднялся с пола. – Он был первым, кому поставил метку Волдеморт. Отец дал заклеймить себя как какой-нибудь скот. Он позволил себе забыть, кому мы на самом деле служим.

Петунья нахмурилась. На её невысказанный вопрос ответил Люпин:  
\- Палач. Династия палачей. Макнейры испокон веков служили тризну Хель.   
\- Верно говоришь, Люпин, - кивнул Макнейр.  
\- Убийцы, - резюмировал Сириус, перехватывая палочку поудобнее.  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать Уолден. – Вот только… - он вдруг рванул ворот рубахи, обнажая могучую шею и часть плеча. – Прочесть можешь?

Петунья снова увидела те самые руны.

\- Мы дарим мгновение. Вспышку. А отец добровольно запятнал себя пытками невинных. Он забыл, что Серая Госпожа не терпит предательства, - Макнейр криво ухмыльнулся. – Уолден вышвырнул меня из рода, отрезал от семьи. Вытравил все упоминания в семейных летописях. Вот моя единственная семья – глава рода и регент при нём.

Уолл подбородком повёл в сторону сестры и племянника. 

Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Петунья видела, как вытягивается человеческое лицо. И если бы ситуация не была такой напряжённой, она бы посмеялась. Сириус Блэк выглядел, как физическое воплощение изумления. Макнейр – или Финниган? – расхохотался густым басом:  
\- Расслабься, Блэк, я пошутил. Ясно? Относительно рода, - уточнил Уолден, глядя, как на кончике блэковской палочки вспыхивает нестерпимо белый шарик света, - всё остальное правда. Я не служил Волдеморту ни единой секунды. И метки у меня нет. Могу выпить Сыворотки Правды столько, сколько твоей душе угодно.   
\- Это правда, - Кейт покосилась на стоящего рядом Люпина. Даже в полностью человеческом виде он пугал до чёртиков. 

Блэк, наконец, опустил палочку:  
\- Я всё равно слежу за тобой.  
\- Да на здоровье, - добродушно рыкнул Уолл и полез за пазуху. Сириус мгновенно вскинул руку. – Полегче, Блэк. В койке с Люпином ты такой же вздрюченный?

Люпин предупреждающе ощерился.

Макнейр медленно вытащил из внутреннего кармана плотный конверт:  
\- Ишь, какие все нервные пошли. Это всего лишь документы для вашей подружки. 

Петунья выхватила у него конверт и с хрустом разорвала его. Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения, когда она разворачивала метрику Гарри. Гарри Поттер стал Гарри Эвансом. Мать – Петунья Эванс. В графе отец прочерк.

\- Э-э, Петунья, - Люпин заглянул в документ через её плечо, - а здесь нет ошибки? Ты же Дурсль.

Петунья ухмыльнулась:  
\- Для всех мы мистер и миссис Дурсль, но наш брак официально не зарегистрирован. Мне даже с разводом не надо заморачиваться. Так что… - она вдруг нахмурилась: - Так, стоп. А вы с Блэком?

Ремус улыбнулся уголком рта:  
\- Не переживай. Мои родители были магглами, поэтому всё необходимое у меня есть с рождения, а Сириус однажды сделал за компанию. Поэтому…  
\- Можно ехать, - закончила за него Петунья и щекотнула Гарри, и тот немедленно залился смехом. – А может, - она взглянула на Кейт, - и вы с нами?

 

Эпилог 1.

 

Миссис Фигг поселилась на Тисовой в конце весны восемьдесят второго. Тщательно проинструктированная Альбусом она тут же принялась бдить.

Дурсли ожидания оправдали. Вечно одышливый толстопузый Вернон при каждом удобном случае ругался со всеми, кто под руку подвернётся. Миссис Дурсль оказалась высоченной тощей блондинкой с неестественно длинной шеей. Она носила жуткие леопардовые лосины и кофточки с нечеловеческими вырезами. И постоянно двигала челюстями, перемалывая жвачку, периодически выдувая гигантские розовые пузыри. Визгливо хохотала и громогласно называла мужа козликом, а он её Муркой. Местные квочки только головами качали, с сожалением вспоминая первую миссис Дурсль. Арабелла сделала вывод, что бедняжка сбежала, не выдержав мерзкого характера Вернона и его измен.

Вот только, мальчика видно не было. Впрочем, Дамблдор предупреждал её, что мистер Дурсль несколько негативно относится ко всему необычному. 

Ну, как бы там ни было, в доме номер четыре по Тисовой улице было тихо, а значит, как рассудила про себя Арабелла, и отвлекать всякими пустяками Альбуса не стоит. Мало ли какие дела могут быть у величайшего волшебника из всех ныне живущих.

 

Эпилог2. 

 

Су-Фолс сразу понравился Петунье. Не миллионник – в пробках стоять не придётся, но и не настолько маленький, чтобы все знали друг друга поголовно. Есть пара университетов и колледж, так что в будущем Гарри будет из чего выбирать. Улочка, на которой они сняли дом, была тихой и уютной. Порой Петунье казалось, что она и не уезжала из Литтл Уингинга. Кейт и Уолл действительно вместе с ними покинули Англию, только обосноваться решили в Канаде, а компанию Блэк-Эванс-Люпин занесло в Южную Дакоту. 

У Сириуса оказался кругленький счёт в банке, который Блэк с удовольствием распотрошил. На жилье решено было не экономить. Дом был большим – с четырьмя спальнями, гаражом на три машины, бассейном на заднем дворе и огроменным подвалом, где сразу же обосновалась сладкая, периодически рычащая парочка, устроив там себе настоящую мужскую берлогу с боксёрской грушей, парой силовых тренажёров, самым огромным телевизором последней модели и баром, битком набитым дорогущим пойлом. Часть подвала отделили, устроив тайник с оружием. Винтовки, ружья и пистолеты покупали в соседних городах, чтобы не привлекать внимания местных властей. Блэк откуда-то даже пару ящиков с М-26 приволок. На нервный вопрос Петуньи, где же намечается война, Сириус резонно ответил, что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. В утешение ей сунули в руки шестизарядный короткоствольный револьвер и велели тренироваться. А однажды, выйдя на заднее крыльцо Петунья обнаружила задранного зайца. Люпин долго обнюхивал трупик, а потом, не говоря ни слова, рванул в лес. Вернулся через двое суток, грязнющий, как чёрт, но довольный. С ходу схлопотал в челюсть от любовника, который всё это время глаз не сомкнул, а потом они долго и упорно мирились. 

\- Это была местная стая, - рассказал он потом. – Они не против нашего здесь присутствия, но с условием, что мы не претендуем на территорию.

Короче – скучать не приходилось

***

 

Петунья как раз закончила подметать подъездную дорожку, когда возле дома остановилась полицейская машина, и из неё вышла молодая – и тридцати нет – женщина в форме. 

\- День добрый. Еду, смотрю – новые лица. Помощник шерифа Миллс. Джоди Миллс. 

Петунья отряхнула ладони и пожала протянутую руку:  
\- Петунья Эванс.   
\- Давно вы тут у нас?  
\- Почти полгода.  
\- Из Англии, верно?

Петунья кивнула. За её спиной хлопнула входная дверь, и раздался клич индейца, вышедшего на тропу войны.

\- Мой сын Гарри, мой кузен Рем и его… хмм… друг Сириус.

Брови Джоди взлетели к кромке волос.

\- Его матушка помешана на астрологии, - сделала многозначительное лицо Петунья. – Ну, вы понимаете.

Помощница неуверенно кивнула и пожала руки подошедшим познакомиться Люпину и Блэку. Гарри очаровал её с первого взгляда.

Разговор прервал рокот проезжающего мимо голубого пикапа. Петунья успела рассмотреть водителя – мужика лет тридцати пяти. Впрочем, он мог казаться старше из-за бороды. Она буквально кожей ощутила его взгляд – цепкий, внимательный. 

Следом, сыто урча, катила сверкающая чёрная «Шевроле – Импала». Блэк восхищённо присвистнул и пихнул Люпина в бок:  
\- Хочу такую же.  
\- Опять к Сингеру дружок заявился, - прищурилась Джоди. – Не в том смысле, - усмехнулась она. – Говорят – на охоту вместе ездят. Дичи, правда, не возят. Скорее всего пьют непробудно. Да вы не волнуйтесь, они не буйные. Бобби – ну, Сингер – он до смерти жены три года назад вообще ни капли в рот не брал. Сгорела, бедная, от рака за месяц. Жаль. Ребятня её обожала. Она в детском саду работала. А за её яблочными пирогами на осенней ярмарке очереди выстраивались. 

Петунья кивала, как заведённая. Да, уж. В плане сплетен Су-Фолс мало чем отличался от Литтл Уингинга. Пожалуй, с помощником шерифа Миллс стоит подружиться. Кому как не ей знать все новости. Затянувшиеся посиделки, да под бокальчик красного сухого…

 

Уже вечером, уложив Гарри, Петунья вспомнила Бобби Сингера. Его взгляд преследовал её весь день. Яблочные пироги, значит? Ну-ну. В конце концов, она всегда предпочитала мужчин постарше. Петунья заснула с этой мыслью, а на её губах играла предвкушающая улыбка.


End file.
